


Tour to Your Heart

by zyximb



Series: Tour to Your Heart [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Sehun's forced into student council.Baekhyun's the cute new student.Sehun's friends are assholes.





	

It was all Jongin’s fault.

Stupid Jongin and his stupid crush.

Thanks to Jongin and his crush on the student council president, Junmyeon, Sehun was stuck spending most of his free time in a stuffy classroom doing things for a school he didn’t even care that much for. “I still can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” he sulked, crossing his arms like an angry child.

“Oh come on, it’s been like two weeks already. When are you going to stop being mad?” Sehun rolled his eyes. How could he not be at least a little mad? It was their junior year of high school and he wanted to have fun; not be in a club with a bunch of preppy weirdos. He recalled how shocked he was when Jongin had told about his crush on Junmyeon, not that Junmyeon wasn’t good looking or anything, he just didn’t expect him to be Jongin’s type. Junmyeon’s just very...conservative. He reminded Sehun of an embarrassing dad, especially with his lame jokes, but Jongin always thought they were cute.

When they had came back to school from their summer vacation, Jongin had the idea to join student council to be with his crush. Of course Sehun quickly shot down his idea given he wasn’t exactly a fan of the people at their school and wanted to be involved with them as little as possible, something he couldn't do as a member of the council. But Jongin signed them both up anyway and since Jongin was his childhood best friend, Sehun had no choice but to give in and join with him, so yes of course he was still bitter about it. “You better fucking get with Junmyeon, I’m not doing all this for nothing.”

 

 

                         

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sehun was dying.

 

Not literally, but his second-to-last period Monday class didn’t have air conditioning, Sehun felt like he would soon become a puddle. Too hot to focus, he stared out the window, waiting for the shrill ring of the bell to dismiss him. He couldn't wait to go home, get out of his sweaty clothes, and take a proper shower ; he couldn’t believe his gym teacher still made them run in this heat. Fortunately, the bell rang soon after but, just as Sehun was about to make a break for the exit, he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder and push him back down in his seat.

When he looked up, he was greeted with a smiling Chanyeol, another member of the student council, who obviously couldn't read the annoyed expression the younger wore on his face. “Hey Sehun, I need you to give a tour to a new student.” He rolled his eyes and groaned, a new student tour? At the end of the day?

“Seriously? Who comes to school this late? Why didn’t they come tomorrow morning, there’s only one period left.”

Chanyeol shrugged, “His mom said they were busy all day with paperwork and they wanted him to get a look at the school so he wouldn’t feel lost tomorrow.”

“Why do I have to do it?” the younger whined, “Junmyeon hyung usually does it, he’s the president.”

“He’s out making announcements in classes about spirit week and everyone else is busy making posters. You’re not doing anything so…” Chanyeol looked at him expectantly, hoping Sehun would fill in the missing blanks himself. Sehun sighed as he reluctantly got up from his chair. “Fine.”

“The new kid’s a junior. He’s in the engineering program,” the other informed him.

“Great,” Sehun sarcastically said, “he’s probably some lame nerd.”

“Just because he’s smart doesn’t mean he’s a nerd, Sehun,” Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head at the younger.

“Whatever,” he mumbled before heading out the door and walked to the front office.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When he arrived he knocked twice before entering the principal's office to find her deeply engaged in conversation with another student, who Sehun assumed was the transfer. Sehun closed the door loudly to alert both of their presence, and while Mrs. Choi looked up and smiled at Sehun in acknowledgement, the transfer kept his head facing forward. “Ah there he is,” Mrs. Choi said, “This is Oh Sehun, he’s on the student council. He’ll be giving you your tour today. I apologize the student council president couldn’t be here, he’s busy at the moment.”

“That’s okay,” the new student chuckled.

“Sehun, this is Byun Baekhyun. Why don't you greet him?” Baekhyun stood up and faced him, and Sehun felt his jaw go slack as he took in the student. Whatever Sehun was expecting the new student to look like, he didn't know, but he wasn't expecting them to be so…attractive. Baekhyun was shorter than him by a few inches, the perfect height for Sehun to rest his chin on the other’s head. He had light brown hair that framed his face perfectly; it looked so soft, all Sehun wanted to do was run his fingers through it. His droopy eyes, button nose, and cute pink lips were so painfully adorable, he almost forgot that Mrs. Choi was there until she called out his name.

“Sehun?”

He cleared his throat before snapping out of his daze, and he dragged his eyes away from Baekhyun to focus on Mrs. Choi. “Yes?”

“You’ll show him around the school and to all his classes right?”

He glanced down at the other, who smiled sweetly at him. Sehun swallowed hard before turning back to their principal. “Right.”

“Well then I’ll leave you guys to it. Come to the office anytime if you have any questions. Again, welcome to our school Baekhyun,” she said before glancing down at papers scattered all over her desk. Sehun opened the door and offered to let Baekhyun out first, and took a second to breathe before to turned around to face the shorter.

“So uhm- Hi,” he spoke.  _Way to sound cool and collected, asshole._

“Hi,” Baekhyun lightly chuckled. Sehun hoped his cheeks weren't heating up because he found the transfer's chuckle beautiful.

“Right so, can I see your schedule? So I can- you know- show you to your class and all.” Sehun mentally slapped himself in the face for being so nervous.  _Get a hold of yourself Oh Sehun._

Sehun didn’t fail to notice the other’s slender and dainty fingers when he handed over his paper.  _Even his hands are pretty_ , he felt himself screaming internally before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. “Oh cool you’re taking Civil Engineering, yeah my friend told me you were in the engineering program.”

“Yeah I’ve been taking engineering classes since I was a freshman.” The shorter smiled up at him and the uncontrollable thumping of his heart was so loud he hoped Baekhyun couldn’t hear it. They walked side by side throughout the hallways of the school, stopping by each of his classes to make sure he would know where to go tomorrow. The shorter occasionally stopped along the way to look at the posters hung up on the wall, dramatically gasping in awe every time Sehun told him student council made them.“Wow you guys must take a long time drawing all these out huh? Amazing…” His mouth was agape as he marveled at the colorful poster they recently made for the upcoming dance.

Sehun laughed at his reaction, he found it entertaining that he was so impressed with something so simple.

“Do you play League of Legends?” the shorter suddenly asked. The blonde found the random question amusing.

“That one game? No, I think my friend Minseok does though, he’s always talking about it.”

“I thought I was good...Until I played against a bunch of other people, then I realized I wasn’t so good.” He unconsciously pouted and Sehun thought it was absolutely adorable.

“Once, I played against my friend and we both agreed to give each other prizes if one of us won,” he said, “I tried really hard to win right and I was really excited for my prize ‘cause he said it was going to be good.” Sehun listened carefully as he watched the other’s cute pouty lips move, again finding his random anecdote amusing.

 “And he pulled out a selfie stick! So I was pretty disappointed...and it didn’t even work with iPhones! We both had iPhones, so it was basically useless…” he sighed. The blonde resisted the urge to pull him to kiss those cute little lips.

“Well sorry for suddenly telling you that, I was just trying to make conversation,” Baekhyun giggled.

“It’s fine,” the taller lightly laughed, “It was a funny story.” They both looked at each other, sharing small smiles before breaking out into light laughter. Baekhyun’s laughter was music to Sehun’s ears and he didn’t want to admit it, but he didn’t want the tour end.

 "Well uhm- school’s about to end in a couple minutes so this is where the tour ends,” the blonde said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

“Right, thanks again- for showing me around. I don’t know anyone here and I’m glad the first person I met was you. You’re really nice,” Baekhyun replied. They exchanged smiles before Sehun watched as the other walked away. He wanted to slap himself for not offering to walk him out.

 

 

                   

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So Chanyeol told me you gave the new student a tour yesterday,” Jongin said. Sehun hummed in acknowledgement as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Really? I didn’t know there was a new student,” Kris managed to articulate between mouthfuls of his lunch.

“Chanyeol said he was cute,” Jongin continued.

“I mean I guess,” Sehun shrugged, “Why do you care, what about your precious Junmyeon?”

“Jeez calm down I’m just curious about him, what’s up with you?”

The blonde muttered a quiet ‘nothing’ before continuing to eat his lunch.

“So what’s he like?” Tao questioned.

Sehun simply shrugged again, “I don’t know much about him.  Chanyeol said he’s in the engineering program. That's all, really.” Sehun caught sight of a familiar looking brown head of hair and looked up to see Baekhyun looking for a place to sit.

“Hey Baekhyun!” Sehun called. Baekhyun glanced over to their table, smiling once he saw that it was Sehun who called him.

“Is that the new kid?”

Sehun nodded.

“Yeol was right, he is cute,” Kris commented. Sehun tried to ignore that slight feeling of annoyance rising in him.

“Hey Sehun,” Baekhyun said once he reached the table.

“Hey.”

Jongin lightly nudged his arm with his elbow. “Aren’t you gonna introduce us to your new friend, Sehunnie?”

The blonde rolled his eyes at his best friend. “These are my friends, Jongin, Tao, Kris, Minseok, and Luhan. Chanyeol usually sits with us too but probably off somewhere with the rest of student council today. Guys this is Baekhyun, the new student.”

“Nice to meet you guys and yeah I think I know Chanyeol. Tall with red hair right? He’s in my English class.”

“You can sit with us if you want. I remembered you said you didn’t have any friends here yet,” Sehun said.  Jongin eyed him suspiciously, he knew Sehun usually didn’t like making friends with new people. “Oh thanks, but I have to get my textbooks from the library. Maybe tomorrow?” Baekhyun smiled sweetly at him. Sehun swore he almost choked on his own saliva, but a managed to give Baekhyun a firm nod. “Well I’m gonna go before lunch ends, nice to meet you guys again. See you guys tomorrow!”

“Wait!” The blonde suddenly exclaimed. Baekhyun stopped his tracks and turned to around, giving the other a curious look. “I’ll uhm go with you. To get your textbooks.”

“What?” Jongin scoffed under his breath, amused at the slightly flustered state of his best friend.

“No it’s fine, I don’t wanna interrupt your lunch.”

“No really, it’s fine. It’ll be hard to carry all those books to your locker anyway, I love to help.” Everyone at the table turned their heads toward him, raising their eyebrows.

“Since when did you like to help anyone?” Tao scoffed, earning him an irritated glare.

“Shut up,” Sehun hissed, “Come on, let’s leave my lame friends, Baekhyun.” The shorter laughed, waving to everyone at the table as Sehun pushed him toward the exit.

                       

 

 

 

 

 

 

“He definitely has a crush on you!” Jongin yelled from the table, snickering with the rest of the guys when the blonde turned around and scowled at them.  

 

Sehun was definitely going to kill him later, but right now all he could think about was the smile and blush creeping up on the shorter’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
